1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of board games, and, more particularly, to a board game using a pet theme to teach about the care of pets such as dogs and cats.
2. Background Art
The ownership and care of pets such as dogs and cats are often a part of growing up for children and families. These pets need to be cared for properly to remain healthy and happy in the home. Thus, teaching children how to care for such pets is a very useful life skill for a child. Thus, there is a need for an educational method which assists in helping a child to learn these skills.
Board games are well known in the art. Famous games include MONOPOLY, CLUE and the like. Such board games have often been proposed for teaching or educating a player about various aspects of animal care. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,692 entitled “System for Teaching the Art of Animal Exhibition” which issued on Oct. 1, 1991 to Gustafson discloses a game which teaches a user how to exhibit animals in shows. U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,259 entitled “Pet Lover's Board Game” which issued to Israel on Mar. 5, 2002 discloses a MONOPOLY style pet lover board game. U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,115 entitled “Motivational Game for Pet/Dog Training” which issued on Apr. 27, 1999 to Sherry et al. discloses a pet obedience training board game.
However, none of the known prior art disclose the combination set forth herein.